S Class Trials x794 Umi Aisu: Part 2
Welcome to the second part of the trials. I'm Nova and I will be your proctor. Please proceed to the base of the volcano. "Alright lets get going then," Umi claimed as she started walking. The first thing you see as you approach the volcano's base is a hound made of lava blocking your path. It's aggressive and looks ready to fight. These beasts are known for being rare but it will not let you pass. How will you proceed? Umi looks at it and decided to trap it in Ice-Make: Trap Box and if it were to escape it then she would then shoot ice bullets with Ice-Make: Twin Guns hoping to cool down the hound to where it would want to retreat or have its lava harden. Though the beast dislikes it, he remains trapped in the box and you are able to pass. You only travel a little further when you see the slope become a towering, jagged wall. There is no other way around but it seems slightly unstable.. Will you decide to continue? If so how? Umi decides to continue the race by making Ice-Make: Wings and fly over the wall. If it were not to be possible then she would freeze a layer of ice on the wall hoping to stabilize the wall enough to be able to climb. Then climb the wall to the other side. She is able to fly but while air born she encounters a flock of birds made entirely of obsidian. They attack shooting obsidian spikes from beaks and wings. She makes a shield big enough to cover herself and her wings from being damaged then makes a smaller version of her ice cannon on her left shoulder as her right hand holds the shield. She then sends a cannonball into the middle of the flock to hit most of them. If some were to maneuver around the cannonball she then would destroy her cannon and make an ice gun and shoot the rest with ice bullets. A few birds maneuver around her shots and get closer to attack. She then destroys her gun and shield and decides to make a giant hammer to knock them out of the sky to then be able to continue with the race. She is allowed passage to the walls top. You begin to feel woozy but it isn't due to magic loss. What could a few possible reasons be? Umi thought for a moment then replied, "Sleeping spell, poisonous spell, or lack of oxygen in the passage." You're close as it's actually a gas emitted from the volcano. Now how might you protect yourself from it? Umi decides to make a mask of ice to cover her face and block out the gas. You successfully have blocked out the gas. Your flag and the summit is in sight! All you have to do is get it and turn to go back... but something seems amiss. How do you wish to proceed? Umi continues but with caution by making her twin guns just in something were to appear and attack her. You grab the flag and the rock beneath you crumbled, distributing you on a ledge below that leads into a cave. You must proceed through it but it is dark and unknown... Will you continue? She continues but with even more caution than before. She moves slowly towards the wall and places her hand on it and with the other hand she makes a staff and uses it to feel whats on the ground before she walks slowly forward into the cave. Suddenly rocks crumble from the entrance and blocks it. Small crystals within the walls alight in the sudden total darkness. You continue walking until you come up to a little obsidian mouse. "Hello miss! To pass you must hear my rhyme, take some time, and answer this riddle of mine." Would you like to hear it? Umi replies, "Yes please." I am in every woman and every man. I only appear if fed but I make myself know at all opportunities. For some it's money, others it's another body, and even some it's power. What am I? Would it be greed? Umi answered. "Correct miss! I also would have accepted desire. You may pass." The mouse says. You are able to pass and make your way safely down the rest of the mountain. Congrats on completing the second trial.